


it hurts to love you (rubbing salt in a wound)

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it hurts to love people, sometimes.





	it hurts to love you (rubbing salt in a wound)

steve smiled and to tony, it felt like a benediction.

  
he couldn’t help but love him  
even though tony knew his love was no good,

  
knew he would always eclipse steve’s goodness with his own darkness,

  
knew he would destroy him.

  
acid tears, rain sizzling on skin, corrosive

  
bitter, caustic, like lemon juice on a wound, the way it stings

  
blood, frozen and stiff, iced over

  
tony was the one destroyed in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my shitty poetry lol


End file.
